


Salah Paham

by dachfensterxis (solitudexskylark)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Kaijou High (Freeform), M/M, selera humor garing, skandal belok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudexskylark/pseuds/dachfensterxis
Summary: Kenapa semuanya tidak percaya kalau semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman semata!? Terkutuklah kalian semua! Beginilah kisah memalukan antara Kise dan Kasamatsu pada masa SMA mereka. [ Kise & Kasamatsu; bukan fanfic sho-ai tapi cukup berskandal sho-ai ]





	Salah Paham

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I own nothing but this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: OOC (beneran, sumpah), bukan fanfic sho-ai tapi berskandal homo-homoan, typo(s).  
> Ini dikerjakan untuk mengisi waktu dini hari kala insomnia menyerang. Wow, gak kerasa udah pagi lagi (...)

_Kisah ini menceritakan tentang salah satu pengalaman yang paling memalukan bagi Kise Ryouta dan Kasamatsu Yukio pada masa SMA mereka._

.

* * *

 

.

"Seeeeenpaaai!"

Kasamatsu berusaha mengabaikan panggilan  _gaib_ dari sang  _kouhai_ yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Seeenpaaai! Kasamatsu-senpai!"

 _Abaikan, tolong abaikan saja._ Kasamatsu terus membatin dalam hati.

"Senpaaai! Tunggu, dong!"

Langkah kaki Kasamatsu semakin dipercepat.  _Berhenti mengikutiku, brengsek—_

"Yukio-senpai! Aku memanggilmu, lho—"

"—BISA TIDAK KAU BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!?"

 _Well_ , meledak juga akhirnya. Semua salah Kise yang seenak jidat memanggil nama depannya.

Bukannya takut, Kise memanyunkan bibirnya dengan sok manja, "Habis dari tadi senpai mengabaikanku terus, ssu!" keluhnya. Kaki Kise melangkah mendekat bersamaan dengan milik Kasamatsu yang beringsut mundur dengan maksud menjauh. Kise merasa frustasi karena menyadari gerak-gerik sang  _senpai_ yang terlihat begitu  _membencinya._

"Kenapa senpai terus-terusan menghindariku, ssu!?"

"Berisik! Kenapa kau juga malah mengikutiku terus!?"

"Aku 'kan, ingin bicara dengan senpai!"

"Pergi sana dengan fansmu, bodoh!"

"Tapi aku maunya bicara sama senpai, ssu!"

Kasamatsu memijit kening, kali ini dirinya ikut merasa frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja kedua pundaknya kejatuhan beban yang menggenggamnya erat. Astaga,  _ngapain Kise pegang-pegang pundaknya, hah—_

"Senpai, aku tahu ini memalukan dan aku yakin senpai pasti sedang membenciku sekarang," Kise meneguk ludah, mendadak merasa gugup untuk berkata selanjutnya, "Sejujurnya, aku juga merasa tidak nyaman. Ayo kita ke kamar mandi untuk bertukar celana dalam di sana— _ITTAI!"_

Kalimat Kise tidak sempat diselesaikan karena yang bersangkutan sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai koridor sekolah. Siapa lagi biang keroknya kalau bukan _Kapten Maha Galak_ Kasamatsu Yukio.

"KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA!?" Kasamatsu berteriak frustasi. Dirinya semakin merasakan hal yang sama setelah menyadari belasan pasang mata yang menonton  _drama sinetron komedi_ gratisan yang dibintangi oleh sepasang sejoli dari klub basket. Beberapa di antara mereka bertampang wajah syok, mengira kalau Kasamatsu tengah berusaha membela diri dari pelecehan seksual yang dilancarkan oleh Kise Ryouta karena—hei, coba lihatlah sepekat apa warna merah yang mewarnai wajah kapten basket satu ini! 

Itu fitnah, sumpah. Kise tidak pernah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya karena—karena apa? Kasamatsu juga enggan menjawab. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai kapten basket yang disegani seantero Kaijou berkat makhluk kuning ngambang tidak jelas yang merengek tidak jelas saat ini.

"Kenapa senpai tega sekali padaku, ssu," suara Kise terdengar menyedihkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan raut wajah protagonis tersakiti. Tapi, Kasamatsu tahu kalau itu tidak lebih dari air mata buaya semata, "Padahal semalam senpai manis sekali waktu kita berduaan di kamar—SAKIT, SENPAI!"

Tendangan kedua, dan itu belum cukup untuk benar-benar membungkam mulut Kise. Senior kelas tiga satu itu semakin menyadari maksud dari belasan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan suara batin,  _ternyata Kise dan Kasamatsu itu ...,_ dan tentu saja akan disangkal keras oleh Kasamatsu sendiri. Kise adalah seorang model, Kasamatsu tahu itu. Terlibat skandal dengan model sama saja dengan merenggut kehidupan damai Kasamatsu sendiri—

"Senpai menendangku dua kali pagi ini," Kise berusaha untuk berdiri tegak meskipun badannya terasa nyeri luar biasa, lalu dia _menggenggam tangan_ Kasamatsu dan melanjutkan, "Cukup sudah, senpai. Ayo kita ke kamar mandi sekarang!"

Kasamatsu tentu saja memberontak, dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Kise yang terus menyeretnya di tengah banyak tatapan dari berbagai pasang mata yang semakin bertambah saja. "Lepaskan, Kise! Kau benar-benar cari mati, hah!"

"Maafkan aku, senpai! Tapi, kita tidak ada pilihan lain, ssu!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain  _apanya?_ Semua orang juga tidak akan curiga dengan  _sedikit kecerobohan_ mereka andai saja Kise tidak bersikap ababil seperti saat ini!

Sesi adu bacot mereka terus menggema di sepanjang koridor SMA Kaijou, bahkan terus berlanjut sampai pintu kamar mandi laki-laki ditutup dengan _sedikit bantingan_ oleh salah satu pihak yang merasa paling sial di antara keduanya.

.

* * *

.

_Semalam, Kise mengajak Kasamatsu untuk menginap di apartemennya dalam rangka memberikan les privat matematika dari senior terhadap juniornya._

_Tentu saja itu dilakukan agar Kise tidak remidi untuk mata pelajaran matematika yang diuji dalam ulangan akhir semester. Kasamatsu tahu kalau Kise termasuk anak yang bermasalah dalam nilai akademis, dan akan menjadi hal yang gawat bila jadwal latihan Kise banyak terpotong hanya karena ikut remidi sana-sini, sedangkan Winter Cup juga sudah di depan mata untuk mempertaruhkan nama tim basket mereka. Sebagai kapten yang baik, tentu saja Kasamatsu tidak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

_"Jadi, untuk mencari jumlah semua bilangan ganjil di antara 50 sampai 100, pertama-tama kita cari dulu banyaknya bilangan ganjil di antara 50 sampai 100, yaitu n dengan menggunakan rumus—"_

_"Senpai, kenapa tidak hitung manual saja? Aku tidak suka rumus, ssu." keluh Kise. Dia menjepit pensilnya di antara hidung dan bibir yang maju beberapa senti karena sudah merasa lelah dengan matematika dan soal-soalnya yang menguras otak._

_"Justru rumus ini berguna agar kau tidak membuang-buang waktu ujian hanya karena hitung manual, bodoh." Kasamatsu mencorat-coret lembar bagian pembahasan pada buku Kise dengan rumus yang dianggapnya sederhana dan mudah dicerna sebagai penyelesaian, "Nah, kita menemukan n sama dengan 25. Baru setelah itu kita menggunakan rumus jumlah n suku pertama suatu barisan aritmatika—"_

_"Aaaah! Aku menyerah, senpai!" Kise mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya dia rebahkan pada empuknya kasur dari ranjang yang menjadi tempat sandaran punggungnya, "Senpai, bisa kita akhiri saja lesnya? Aku tidak mengerti, ssu!"_

_"Kau hanya bisa mengerjakan lima belas dari lima puluh soal soal latihan, dan tujuh di antaranya salah." Kasamatsu mencibir sambil menendang-nendang kaki Kise lewat kolong meja bundar pendek yang digunakan bersama. "Kau pintar mengopi gerakan tapi tidak untuk mengerjakan soal, huh."_

_Kise semakin terlihat seperti anak anjing yang malang. Oke, sepertinya Kasamatsu butuh sesuatu untuk kembali menyegarkan otak tolol Kise agar dapat membangkitkan semangat belajarnya—_

_—dan ia menemukannya. Kasamatsu tersenyum puas. Badannya bangkit untuk mengambil sebuah gitar nganggur di pojok ruang kamar Kise dan kembali duduk di tempat semula untuk memainkan alat musik tersebut._

_"Oi, Kise. Aku pinjam gitarmu."_

Jreeeng.  _Kise melirik ke arah sang_ senpai  _yang sibuk dengan nada intro dari suatu lagu yang hendak dimainkannya._

_"Waaah! Senpai ingin memainkan lagu apa?"_

_"Diam dan dengarkan saja."_

_Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kise untuk melihat keahlian Kasamatsu terhadap gitar selain dengan bola basket kecintaan mereka._

"He said, I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down ...,"

"I'm gonna put it six feet underground ...."

_Oh, Kise tahu lagu ini. A Rush of Blood to the Head dari Coldplay. Bukan mustahil bagi anak gaul macam dirinya untuk mengetahui lagu lama dari band musik asal luar negeri yang pamornya sudah mendunia. Bibirnya tidak tahan untuk ikutan bernyanyi dengan lirik lagu yang dia ingat, meskipun pengucapannya masih agak belepotan._

"Oh and I'm gonna buy this place, is what I said ...,"

"Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head ...."

 _Liriknya cukup dalam dengan rasa ambisi sekaligus penyesalan pada seseorang. Tapi, dibanding itu, Kise lebih memerhatikan bagaimana cara Kasamatsu membawakan lagu tersebut dengan permainan gitarnya. Suara Kasamatsu juga terbilang lumayan, terlihat dari hasil hobi yang ditekuni sang_ senpai  _seperti saat ini. Padahal, lagunya benar-benar_ random  _dan tidak terlihat seperti ingin menyemangati Kise lewat lirik lagunya—_

"... Meet me on the road ...,"

"Meet me where I said ...,"

"Blame it all upon ...,"

"All rush of blood to the head ...."

 _—tapi, oke, sudahlah. Menyaksikan_ _Kasamatsu yang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar saja sudah memberikan energi tersendiri bagi Kise. Senpainya memang manis dan Kise menyukai_   _itu._

_Malam itu, mereka tidur bersama dengan posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kepala Kise bersandar pada kepala Kasamatsu yang bersandar pula di pundak Kise. Penyebabnya karena ketiduran setelah mengerjakan tujuh puluh lima soal dan mengupasnya bersama. Untungnya, tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka sampai pagi hari tiba._

.

* * *

.

_"Oi, bangun! Setengah jam lagi bel masuk berbunyi, bodoh!"_

_Keesokan harinya, mereka malah bangun kesiangan. Kasamatsu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kise yang terasa berat karena menjadikannya sebagai penopang dari beban yang bersangkutan—_

_"—HAH. AKU DAPAT HADIAHNYA, SENPAI. YATTA—!"_

_Kise baru bisa terbangunkan berkat gamparan gemas dari Kasamatsu akibat mengigau tidak jelas._

_Soal pakaian bukan menjadi masalah bagi Kasamatsu karena dia memang ingat telah meninggalkan beberapa helai di sini _—karena ketinggalan dari acara menginap sebelumnya. Jadi, dia hanya perlu membongkar sedikit lemari pakaian Kise untuk mengambil pakaian dalamnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.__

__"Senpai pakai kamar mandi di kamarku saja! Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi sebelah!"_ _

__Tangan Kise terjulur terlebih dahulu ke dalam lemari untuk mengambil pakaian dalam dan satu setel seragam sekolah. Setelah mengedip singkat, pemuda itu langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi sebelah sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan._ _

__... Oke, Kasamatsu memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan tindakan Kise barusan yang terkesan__ tidak sopan. _Dia mengangkat kedua bahu sebelum mengambil pakaian dalam dari lemari, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual mandi kilat di tengah waktu yang sungguhan mepet. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru, tanpa sempat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Kise telah mengambil pakaian dalam milik Kasamatsu dan begitu juga sebaliknya._

_Terkutuklah selera pakaian dalam mereka yang ternyata hampir serupa—ini merupakan sebuah bentuk kekompakan yang berujung kesialan._

_Dan Kiselah yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman saat duduk di kursi makan untuk sarapan bersama. Dengan dalih kebelet pipis untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek, Kise sadar bahwa dirinya sedang memakai celana dalam yang bertanda dua ukuran di bawahnya._

_"SENPAI! CELANA DALAM KITA TERTUKAR!"_

_Mendadak, Kasamatsu tersedak susu, "APA MAKSUDMU, KISE—"  
_

_"AKU SERIUS, SENPAI. CELANA DALAM KITA TERTUKAR!" Kise kembali membeokan hal yang sama._

_"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali? Ini sudah jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit!"_

_Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Andai saja tadi tangan Kasamatsu bergerak lebih cepat untuk mengambil celana dalamnya terlebih dahulu, pasti hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi._

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, begitu?" Moriyama mengelus dagunya setelah menyimak cerita dari Kise barusan, "Pantas saja kalian ribut sekali tadi pagi."

Kasamatsu membuang muka ke arah lain, sedangkan Kise hanya nyengir canggung setelah bercerita kembali tentang kekonyolan mereka. Ketiganya duduk melingkar di pinggir lapangan basket untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Sebenarnya, Kasamatsu ingin sekali menghindari Kise selama seharian ini. Tapi, Moriyama sialan tidak membiarkannya atas dasar penasaran dengan insiden keributan yang mereka timbulkan.

"Aku menyesal karena tidak memisahkan pakaianku dengan pakaian milik senpai." Kise menatap Kasamatsu dengan bermaksud untuk minta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan, " _Gomen ne, senpai._ Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"... Rasanya memalukan sekali, tahu." Iya,  _senpai_. Kise juga sama, kok. "Lain kali jangan diulang lagi. Aku akan mengambil semua pakaianku setelah pulang dari latihan ini."

"Baiklah ...," Kise menundukkan kepalanya, masih merasa menyesal.

Kasamatsu melirik ke arah juniornya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, dirinya seperti seorang penjahat yang tega menelantarkan anak anjing di jalanan begitu saja. Ugh, anaolgi macam apa itu. Tapi, anehnya, tetap saja membuat tangan Kasamatsu bergerak untuk menepuk kepala Kise, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Sudahlah," Kasamatsu berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman tipis agar Kise tahu kalau dirinya sudah tidak marah lagi. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi."

Kise sedikit mendongak untuk menatap balik ke arah Kasamatsu, seakan meminta kepastian, "Benar senpai tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Iya, Kise. Berhenti merengek atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu lagi."

Bibir Kise menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, dan itu menular pada Kasamatsu sendiri. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Senior itu tidak berhenti dalam mengacak-acak rambut Kise yang _—sialnya, lembut—_ dan membuat tangannya nyaman. Kise sendiri tertawa kecil dan nampak menikmati perlakuan  _sayang_ seperti itu, bahkan sampai iseng menggesekkan kepalanya pada pundak Kasamatsu.

"Enak tidak, senpai?"

"Ahahaha _—_ geli, bodoh _—"_

Moriyama geleng-geleng kepala. Tadinya dia bermaksud untuk menolong kedua temannya yang menjadi bahan gosip seantero Kaijou. Tapi, bagaimana dia ingin menolong dengan membuat klarifikasi sementara dua objeknya malah  _bermesraan_ begini?

"KISE-KUN!!!" Suara teriakkan dari pintu  _gym_ refleks menyadarkan keduanya untuk mengambil jarak satu sama lain. Di sana terdapat segerombolan fans perempuan Kise yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kalut, bahkan ada yang sampai menahan tangis. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang gadis berpenampilan agak dewasa dengan jas yang dilingkarkan pada bagian pinggang. Sepertinya dialah yang tadi berteriak lantang untuk memanggilnya.

"KISE-KUN! BELOK ATAU TIDAK, KAMI SELALU JADI FANSNYA KISE-KUN!!!"

Mulut Kise menganga lebar. Wajah Kasamatsu sudah kembali memerah tak menentu. Seisi _gym_ langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Kise dan Kasamatsu, belum lagi ditambah teriakan para fans yang disertai dengan tangisan mereka. Astaga, Tuhan. Kenapa malah jadi  _chaos_ begini. Salah mereka apa. Kise sudah komat-kamit dalam hati.

Di tengah suasana yang heboh, terdapat sosok gadis berpenampilan agak culun yang sibuk membelah kerumunan para fans untuk mendekat ke arah pusat perhatian. Dia mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dan sempat dimaki oleh beberapa orang _—_ tapi, itu tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk bertemu langsung dengan Kise dan Kasamatsu untuk saat ini.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Gadis berkepang dua itu menatap Kise dan Kasamatsu dengan gugup, "D-doumo, Kise-san, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Beberapa fans Kise mulai menyoraki sang gadis. Hanya saja, gadis itu berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gugup sebelum membungkuk dalam-dalam, "A-Aku Shizakawa Naomi dari kelas 1-3! Aku sedang ingin menjejakkan kakiku sebagai komikus dan aku cukup terkesan dengan keberanian kalian di koridor saat pagi hari tadi. Untuk itu ...,"

Apapun itu, keduanya merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"... A-aku mohon untuk menjadikan kalian sebagai  _role-model_ dari kisah cinta manga  _boys love_ yang akan menjadi debut pertamaku sebagai mangaka. Mo-mohon bantuannya, Kise-san, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Seisi  _gym_ kembali menjerit heboh. Moriyama menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kise langsung histeris karena dikira beneran belok. Sedangkan Kasamatsu serasa ingin meminjam kemampuan misdireksimilik Kuroko agar dia bisa cepat-cepat menghilang dari sini untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang masih tersisa.

_Kenapa semuanya tidak percaya kalau semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman semata!? Terkutuklah kalian semua!_

* * *

**[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: GARING BANGET WOI. HAHAHAHA. (ini udah cukup berskandal homo belum sih huft)  
> gue fansnya coldplay btw makanya nyelipin salah satu lagunya di sini—meskipun kalau soal akustik itu lebih enak lagu-lagu dari album parachutes. tapi, lagu-lagunya bikin ngantuk semua tbh, makanya gue pake lagu ini yang kebetulan emang gue denger pas ngetik fanficnya. (meskipuntetepajabikinngantuksih) /yha
> 
> (tapi habis denger lagu itu, playlist gue langsung otomatis putar lagu chocolady dari akmu (...) mata gue mendadak melek jadinya. enak sih, tapi emang dasar insomnia gue udah gak tertolong, jadinya gue gak tidur malam ini).
> 
> udah deh curhatnya. anyway, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!


End file.
